


dear john

by herzen



Series: no place like home [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herzen/pseuds/herzen
Summary: "It's big," Wonwoo says simply. "John's very big."





	

**Author's Note:**

> christmas has come and go, and this is 10 yrs too late. oop

"Don't do something weird like wrap yourself in wrapping paper and have Seokmin carry you to our doorstep." Wonwoo places both hands on Soonyoung's shoulders, stops him from hopping in place. "Please."

Soonyoung simply grins.

An hour before dinner Soonyoung shows up wearing normal clothes and normal headwear; he's got on a simple sweater and the most normal expression on his face. Wonwoo felt weak when he'd opened the door, expecting the worst. Last year he'd come wearing Santa's clothes, complete with a pillow belly and a bag of clothes he'd later use as he stayed for a week. The year before that, he was Rudolph.

"Don't look so happy," Soonyoung says, but without bite. 

"What are you talking about?" Wonwoo replies, even as he's smiling so much his cheeks hurt.

Soonyoung isn't holding anything. Wonwoo's heart sinks, but not because he's disappointed. "Soonyoung," he says carefully, eyeing Soonyoung's pockets for anything out of the ordinary. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing," Soonyoung says, and the telltale signs of mischief there Wonwoo doesn't miss, already feeling cold at the thought of--

A bark. And then Seokmin bounding up the street from behind Soonyoung, a hairy, gold, probably friendly but still frighteningly large, dog in tow.

"Soonyoung, what."

"Merry christmas!" Soonyoung announces, loud enough that the entire Jeon family appears behind Wonwoo. They see the dog and rush out to welcome it; Bohyuk is especially thrilled, and while they gather, distracted, Wonwoo steps back, but not before Soonyoung gets a hand around his wrist.

"His name's John," Soonyoung says seriously. Tugging.

"No," Wonwoo says, tugging back. "Nononononono--"

Soonyoung's face falls. "You don't like him?"

Wonwoo looks back at the dog. Bohyuk's trying to carry the thing--John, and failing, so instead it just looks like he's slow dancing with it. He turns back to Soonyoung's pout. 

"It's big," he says simply. "John's very big."

"He's nice!"

"But also very big." Soonyoung hasn't let go of his hand. 

"Come _oooon_ ," Soonyoung says, and Wonwoo lets himself get dragged only because Soonyoung's pull is insistent, but gentle, and the guilt's registered, has made him make the first step down. Soonyoung's skipped lunch more times this year, has doubled his hours at work. Wonwoo knows, and remembers. Sees the fruit of his effort affectionately showering Bohyuk's face with saliva. 

"You'll love him," Soonyoung says, his hand sliding down his wrist. His fingers find Wonwoo's, holds onto them with ease, probably unknowingly. 

I already do, Wonwoo thinks, but it's not John he's looking at. 


End file.
